


Filthy Gorgeous (pod fic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most of the time the tricks who wanted a sub didn't really know what to do with one once they had him. Sometimes, though, someone came along and rocked Tommy's world. This was shaping up to be one of those times.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Gorgeous (pod fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filthy Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229633) by [toobusy2write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write). 



> Author's Notes: 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
> BETA'D: by pinkvelvet0x & masnds2
> 
> SETTING: Future!fic (this first story takes place just before the start of Adam's tour in support of his second album); Canon through Sept. '09, goes AU after that with regard to Tommy, who never tried out for the band. As a result, the AMA scandal didn't happen and because there was no scandal, Adam's album sales weren't hurt and he wasn't shunned by sections of the media. Basically, Adam's even more well off and famous than he is now, just because it fit the image in my head I had for him in this. At the start of the series, Adam's just released his second album and it's getting rave reviews. Sales are through the roof and he's about to embark on a sold out world tour.
> 
> A/N: Title is from the song of the same name by the Scissor Sisters. It was also some of the inspiration for the series. If you haven't heard the song, here it is on youtube with lyrics: [ Filthy Gorgeous](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4RcBZy2jZA) There's also an Adam Lambert [Fanvid ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T78Bk6YaaXg)over there, and although it doesn't have anything to do with this series really (it's even from the wrong perspective for the story), it's pretty, has a definite Adam/Tommy slant, and there's lots of thrusting so I'm linking it. ;)
> 
> Readers Notes:  
> Many thanks to TooBusy2Write for giving me permission to record her fic. I had a blast doing it!  
> and to Leela_Cat for her awesome tech skills - *mwhaha*

*~*~*

[ Filthy Gorgeous](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ln5hj853hrb0mhy/Filthy_Gorgeous_complete_with_music.mp3)

by TooBuys2Write

Time: 1:14:47 


End file.
